Unknown Love
by Deina Youree Sage Astustiburi
Summary: INSPIRED BY CELEBREAN! Link and Tetra wash up on an island. They can't leave the island unless they fall in love with someone else...or each other. Will they both fall in love with each other, Or will someone else take their heart? [COMPLETE]
1. The Beginning

Dayna: Hello people!!! This my second Zelda fic!!! It's LinkXTetra fic.  
  
Medli: Awwwww, why LinkXTetra???  
  
Dayna: Because you shouldn't be with someone who isn't your own kind, and number two, you have to guard the Earth Temple, so you wouldn't have time to date.  
  
Medli: ......................  
  
Dayna: But you're still one of my favourite characters!!!  
  
Medli: :D  
  
Dayna: So in my next fic, I'll pair you up with a bobokin!!! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Medli: :( --raises fist--  
  
Dayna: I'm just kidding!!! --gives Medli a hug-- Well, read the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be rolling in cash right now.  
  
PS. A story called 'Just Children' by Celebrean inspired me to write this. It would be REALLY cool if you reviewed, Celebrean!!!  
  
PPS. I haven't gotton all the way through the Wind Waker, I'm just starting the Wind Temple. So I don't know the ending so this story may be a little off!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning.....  
  
Tetra was in the crow's nest, doing nothing in particular. She was just looking out to Great Sea. She wasn't able to sleep, so she had came up here to just ponder until she was tired again. She looked at her Triforce necklace. She stared at it for a moment, and sighed. It brought back so many memories, good and bad. She wondered if Link was dreaming about the same thing below decks........  
  
Link wasn't able to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He finally sat up and went up to Tetra's room, to see if she was still there. She wasn't. Probably in the crows nest. He thought to himself, running out. The Great Sea was calm and quiet. It was like a sea of moonlight. He went to the ladder to climb up. Of course, he found Tetra there. She was in a total trance. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, and little smirk on his face. "Tetra?"   
  
Taken by suprise, Tetra jumped, turning around with a glare. There was Link, with a smirk on his face. She gave him a funny look, and Link smiled even wider. Soon, they were play-wrestling, making sure they didn't fall off the side of the crows nest. "What's going on up there?" Someone called. Tetra looked over the side. Gonzo, looking tired, was starring at them. They could also hear the other pirates below decks, arguing and complaining. Probably the banging woke them up. "Nothing much." Tetra called down to him.   
  
Gonzo just shrugged and went back in. "Keep your hands to yourselves!!!" He yelled up to them before going back to bed. Tetra went beat red and Link looked at everything but her. They looked up again and smiled at each other. But then there was a boom of thunder overhead. "Oh no." Tetra looked up at the sky, as did Link. "I didn't notice the storm coming in...." Tetra and Link starred at the sky until the boom of thunder was heard. "Link, go get the other pirates. We need to make sure nothing gets wrecked in the storm." Tetra commnded. Link just nodded and went down to get the other pirates.   
  
Soon, there was tons going on, trying to do everything they possibly could to keep the ship from getting damaged in the storm. Tetra was in the crows nest, giving orders. Link was helping, but was also trying to protect himself from the violent winds. It was crazy how the weather changed just like that on the Great Sea. When he first came out here, which was only 10 minutes ago, there was practically no wind.   
  
Also, every so often, huge waves would crash in on the ship. Then, in the distance, there was a ENORMOUS wave in the distance. It could take out a ship twice the size of this ship. The force of wave knocked her off and into the Great Sea. "Tetra!" Link ran over to the side where she fell off, and he could see her struggling to swim in the rough water. He jumped in after her, looking around for somewhere to swim. There was a small island in the distance. Link got the now unconsious Tetra on his back, and swam towards the island.   
  
But halfway through the swim, Link went unconsious too.  
  
Hehe, well thats the end of chapter one!!! Please tell me if you like it so far. (But I'll still keep updating if you don't review.)  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	2. What to Do?

Dayna: Hehehe, I'm back!!!  
  
Medli: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dayna: Medli!!!  
  
Medli: Sorry.....  
  
Dayna: Anyways, thanks for the review, Katherine! I'm glad you liked it!!!  
  
Medli: Tell me again why I'm not in this fic?  
  
Dayna: YOU'RE GUARDING THE EARTH TEMPLE!!!  
  
Medli: Not anymore!!! --Play's Earth God's Lyric--  
  
Dayna: What?! --teleports to the Earth Temple--  
  
Medli: MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dayna: --comes back-- I DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE HARPS!!! HAHAHA!!! YOU CAN'T TELL WHO'S THE NEXT SAGE!!!!!!   
  
Medli: ............  
  
Dayna: No worries!!! Your still my best friend!!!  
  
Medli: sniff OK.............  
  
Dayna: OK, I've kept my reader's waiting long enough! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, there would be a LITTLE bit of romance......ok, ALOT of romance!!!!!!!  
  
Ps. If your gonna flame, make in constructive critisim.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: What to Do?  
  
Tetra lay on a sandy beach of an unknown island. Tetra moaned in pain. It was sunrise and it seemed as if the storm hadn't even happened. Tetra's head was throbbing, and there was a scratch here and there. Link wasn't in sight. "Oh well...." Tetra said to herself, getting up. "Gives me something less to worry about."   
  
Tetra explored the island. It was small, but not so small that there was nowhere to go. There was a slow-flowing river flowing through the island as well. It was very peaceful. After just hanging around the river for a little bit, she saw Link in the distance. His clothes blended in with the tall grass, so she probably didn't see him when she had walked through there before. "Link!" Tetra called, running towards him. Link looked up, glad to see she was up and about. "Where are we?" Tetra ask. It was more like she demanded it. "I think we're on that island we saw last night." Link said, looking around. "No, I thought we were still on the pirate ship. Like, what's the island called?" Tetra asked, still looking at him.   
  
"I don't know!" Link said, making his was through the grass by cutting it with his sword. "You've been sailing since you were, what, four? You should know what island we're on!" Tetra just rolled her eyes. The two made their way through the field like this for a couple more minutes. What they saw was a tombstone-like statue in the middle of a field. They walked up to it.   
  
"What does it say?" Tetra asked. "Can't you read?" Link asked rudely. Tetra glared at him. He had probably said it to her that way because he was tired and sore. She would have said it that way, too. This is what the tombstone read (it doesn't ryhme, so you know):  
  
There is nowhere to go  
  
once you wash up on the shore  
  
of this island  
  
You may not leave  
  
unless you fall in love with someone   
  
on the island  
  
Doing so  
  
you will be able to leave  
  
yet unable to come back  
  
You must be here  
  
for at least three days  
  
before you may leave  
  
Come back here  
  
kiss a true loves kiss  
  
and may you be on your way  
  
Tetra just starred at the words as if it was a stupid riddle. "I have to fall in love before I can leave?" Tetra said outloud, in mere disbelif. She had to fall in love?! It was hard enough for her to make a friend with her stubborn, bossy nature. "Looks like it." Link said back to her, thinking she was talking to him. Link wasn't helping at all. "I don't belive this..." Tetra blurted and walked back toward the field.   
  
Link couldn't belive it either. The day couldn't get worse. He was on an island he didn't want to be on, and he had to fall in love to get off it. Just perfect. He thought to himself. Who was he going to fall in love with? Tetra? He did have feelings for her, but he wasn't sure that she liked him back. He sighed. They were going to be here for a while.....  
  
Dayna: Ok, that's the end of this chapter!!  
  
Medli: Well, be sure to review!!!  
  
Dayna: I'll still keep updating though!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!   
  
Dayna 


	3. Why Do I Feel Like This?

Dayna: Hi hi!!! Me back!!!  
  
Medli: Eek!  
  
Dayna: --throws pillow at Medli's head-- Since I am writing this chapter the day I started Fanfiction, I haven't got any new reviews......except for Katherine reviewing again!!! I'm glad you like this!!! I think I got my first fan!!!!  
  
Medli: OO I thought this story was going in the garbage can, too...........  
  
Dayna: --throws another pillow at Medli's head-- If you don't be quiet and quit trying to make me the sage of the Earth Temple, I'll get Makar to introduce the stories with me!!! (yes, I do have a thing for Makar. Too cute! . )  
  
Medli: --is shocked and just stares into space--  
  
Dayna: Medli?  
  
Medli: .........  
  
Dayna: .......I guess I scared her. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, there would be no Re-Deads!!! (I cry when I see those things!!! --one appers-- WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3: Why do I Feel Like This???  
  
Tetra was so unsure of what to do. She was in a bad mood because she didn't know where her crew was and wasn't sure she was going to get off the island in the next year. And falling in love? Who was going to hook up with her? Link? Probably thinking about that Medli girl...........  
  
Medli: Yay, I'm in the story!!!  
  
Dayna: Be quiet! My readers don't want to hear your nonsense, they want to hear MINE!!!!!  
  
Tetra layed down on the ground, starring at the sun. She had closed her eyes, trying to block out the sunlight. Maybe a nap would help? She asked herself, sneaking in a five minute snooze..........  
  
Link walked down the path that he had cut. Fall in love with Tetra? He already had, but Tetra's head was always in the clouds, worrying about something, most of the time it was treasure. Sighing, he continued down the path. Looking down at his feet, he had realized that he had almost stepped on Tetra. She was in a bad enough mood already. And why was she laying on the path anyway??? He stood over top of her. His shadow covered her face.  
  
Tetra, now annoyed that the sun was being blocked (she had decided to sun tan instead), she opened her eyes, seeing Link standing over her. "Link! Your blocking out the sun!!!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "Whoops, sorry." Link apologized. He didn't want to get on her bad side, but it was so cute when she got mad. Tetra sighed. "So what are we going to do." She asked, not knowing what else to say. "Nothing TOO do." Link said. "We can explore." "Hmm." Tetra nodded. Also, she HAD wanted to go swimming. Maybe a 20 minute swim, then she could meet with him aftter. She just smiled. "OK, you go that way, I'll go that way." But before Link could protest she was running. "Why is she running?" Link asked himself. He shrugged and walked the other way.  
  
Looking around, making sure no one was there, Tetra slipped into the water. She only had a shirt on, but it was long, like a nightgown. Her hair wasn't it's normal bun anymore. Now it was loose, and she hadn't realized how long it was, down to her waist. But she didn't care though. All she wanted to do is cool down. Then she heard a little splash. The whipped around. She saw a belt, a pair of small boots, weapons, a hat and a long sleeved olive shirt next to her clothes. Then Link popped up from the water in front of her. He was wearing the tunic part of the suit.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tetra screamed. Link jumped, not expecting the shriek. "What are you doing here?!" She asked. Would he be mad at her for coming to the river when she was suppose to be looking around? Had he seen anything private? "I came to swim!" Link said, wondering what the big deal was. "What's the big deal?" He asked, giving a little shrug. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! THE BIG DEAL IS I HAVE NO PANTS ON!!!" Tetra screamed, a blush creeping into her cheeks when she screamed that. As if Link needed to know.......  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Link told her, him blushing as well. She had no pants on? He looked down at the water, and that seemed to send the wrong message. "Don't look!" Tetra screamed once again, laughter creeping into voice. She also couldn't help but smile. He looked so clueless! It looked so cute! But then she got serious again. "Anyway, I was here first, so go away." She swam further up the river, Link following. After trying to swim without Link following, they reached a waterfall. "I thought I said go away?" Tetra hissed, annoyed. Hey, I'd be annoyed too if a boy stalked me when I was trying to swim(Even though he wasn't really stalking her).   
  
"This isn't your river." He hissed back, a little smile on his face. She moaned in annoyance. He caught her giving her a look and he smiled at her. "Are you attracted to me or something?" She asked, finally working up the courage to ask. Her face looked as if she didn't care, but in her heart she was dying for him to say yes.  
  
Link went beat red. What to say, what to say?! He panicked. He shrugged. "I guess you could say that." He confessed, lowering into the water, so you could only see his dark green eyes looking at you. Tetra just smiled at him and turned around. She just swam around in a circle, grinning the whole time. Finally, she got tired of his eyes starring at her. "What are you thinking about? Kissing me?" She gave him an evil grin. This is priceless!!! She thought to herself. This is even better than the face Link made when he was launched into the Forsaken Fortress and had talked to him through the stone the first time.   
  
Link's face was now crimson, he was so embarassed. "N-no." He studdered. Tetra looked at him, a smile creeping on her face. Link finally rose from the water. He was so embarrased. Tetra was dying to laugh, but held it in. "You know what?" "What?" Link asked, wondering what she was going to say next. He swam toward her, giving her a curious look. Should I say this? Tetra thought to herself. She finally made up her mind. "You couild kiss me now, and it wouldn't make a diffrence!" She said outload. Link knew that wasn't true. It would make a huge diffrence! "Really?" He asked. Tetra just nodded.  
  
"Then I guess this won't hurt." Link gave Tetra a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
Medli: Oh, Link kissed Tetra! Link kissed Tetra!!!  
  
Dayna: They know! They just read about it!   
  
Dayna: Anywho, please review!!!   
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Dayna 


	4. Outstanding Joy

Dayna: I'm back! I'm so happy!!! I've got 5 reviews!!!  
  
Medli: So?  
  
Dayna: SO?! I'll list all of the good reasons! Number 1, all three of them have to be the coolest people on Fanfiction! And number 2, one is one of my favourite authors!!!!!  
  
Medli: And who are the people who reviewed?  
  
Dayna: Katherine (of course), Naval Ice and Zeldafreak84067 -------------------------------------(one of my favourite authors)!!!  
  
Medli: Kewl :)  
  
Dayna: I know! :D Me so unsure of what's going to happen in this chapter!!! O.O  
  
Medli: --shrugs-- Try making that one story, when you join Link in the Wind waker quest? Then you can think while you write it!  
  
Dayna: :o People will be mad at me if I don't update...........and when I start new stories, I abandon my other ones.........MY FANS WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!!!! And when I write stories, I think of McDonalds...........  
  
Medli: ........Ooookay.........  
  
Dayna: Just so you know, Naval Ice, I just read your WW story, and it's really good! (I left a review.)  
  
Medli: START THE STORY!!!!  
  
Dayna: But....  
  
Medli: No buts! People came to read the story, not to listen to you blabber on about crap!!!  
  
Dayna: Oh, fine. Here's the story.....  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be off making another game with Tetra and Link in it........and they'd kiss at the end..... --Imagines people 'ahhing' at them kissing in the end-- --sighs--  
  
Chapter 4: Outstanding Joy  
  
Now it was Tetra's turn to go crimson red. All these thoughts went through her head. But he had kissed her!!!! HE had KISSED HER!!! She would just have to pay attention to those thoughts later.   
  
Link had these little joys dancing around inside him too. He had no idea why he had kissed her, but he had, and he was happy about it. FINALLY all of those feelings were out in the open! He smiled at her and splashed her. Tetra jumped and laughed, splashing him back. Time went by like this for a while. But then it was night, they had gotten out. Soon, they were laying on a hill, talking about themselves and sharing old memories. But then Tetra asked a question that brought down Link's spirits.  
  
"Whatever happened to your mom? It's none of my buisness, but I'm just wondering." Tetra asked. Link didn't say anything for a minute. "I don't want to talk about it...." That was all he said. Tetra was so tired. She yawned. But before she fell asleep, Link's stomach growled. "Don't you ever eat?" She asked. One thing that she always noticed about Link, he would always starve himself. "Yeah!" Link said, looking at her with a somewhat suprised look. "How much do you eat? Monthly?" Link just rolled his eyes. After talking for a little bit longer about random things, they both fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, there was a huge boom of thunder. Tetra jolted awake, but Link still slept. Talk about a heavy sleeper, Tetra thought to herself, sitting up. Then, all of a sudden, there was a heavy downpour. "Oh, joy." She said to herself. "It's bad enough I'm going soft....." Tetra grabbed her vest and held it over her head. Not like that was helping though. She thought it was a good time to sort out her thoughts. Would she be leaving this island with Link? She probably had to. There was no one else on the island that she knew of. And going back to last night. Was that just a playful kiss? Or was that real? Tetra was VERY confused. Tetra's head was becoming sore. Tetra looked over at Link, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Who could sleep through something like this?" Tetra asked herself, confused. Then her stomach growled. Tetra just sighed. "I guess I might as well go find some food.  
  
So Tetra got up and went searching all over the island for food. Since she didn't find any food on the side of the island that they were on, she went to the eastern side of the island to look for food. "If there is no food here I am going to freak." Tetra said to herself, after looking for about an hour and a half. But before she gave up and went back to Link, she saw a hut made out of straw in the distance. It was very small. "Yes! Someone that can help us!" She ran over t the hut and looked through the window. There was a younger girl sitting on the bed, starring at the ceiling. She had black, shoulder lengthed hair with blue eyes. She wore a beige dress.   
  
Also, the girl looked like she had been crying. But Tetra didn't worry about that right now. "Hello?" She said. The girl looked up. "Oh, hi." She smiled. "I'm Tina. What are you doing here?" Tina asked. "I was wondering where I could find some food?" Tetra asked. Now Tetra was famished. She would eat ANYTHING right now. "Oh, my dad is coming back with some food in a little while." Tina said, "Would you like you come inside, out of the rain? Then you can eat here." "Oh, sure." Tetra accepted the offer. "But there's someone else with me." "Who, your sister?" Tina asked. "No, he's my friend. Can I just go get him?" Tetra asked. "Yeah. I'll still be here." Tina said, as Tetra ran off. Tina sighed. It's actually nice to have someone hang out with now....  
  
Dayna: Was this chapter any good? Please tell me in the reviews!  
  
Medli: The chapter is fine!  
  
Dayna: Well, I want to hear what they think.  
  
Medli: --sighs-- Whatever......  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	5. An Unforgotton Past

Dayna: What's up, people???  
  
Medli: Why would they want to tell you?  
  
Dayna: Shut up.....  
  
Medli: Don't you have two things you want to say?  
  
Dayna: OK. Thanks for the review Sonic. I'm glad you like the story. :D Sorry I never metioned you before, PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! And, again, two of my loyal reviewers, Zeldafreak84067 and Katherine have reviewed again!!! :D ALL 8 OF MY REVIEWS ARE POSITIVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Medli: And number 2?  
  
Dayna: --sighs-- I'm sorry that the ending was a little rough, but like I said, I didn't know what to write!!!  
  
Medli: That's what you get for not planning ahead.  
  
Dayna: You sound like my father......well, anywho, let's start this story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, the fighting would be more detailed!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: An Unforgotton Past  
  
Tetra ran through the fields, trying to find the place where she and Link had spent the night. FINALLY! A decent place to stay for a while!!! Even FOOD to eat! Finally she found Link in the field. He was sitting up, still half asleep. His hair was stuck to his face, thanks to the rain. "COME ON! No time to wake up! We have to go!" Tetra, who was very impatient right now, looked at Link eagerly, waiting for him to get up so they could go. Link just starred at her as if she was stupid. Where were they going to go? Was there a monster around? Tetra just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Come on! We have to go!" Tetra starred at the clueless boy. "Oh, PLEASE!" She yanked him off his feet. Now Link was wide awake.   
  
"What's going on?" Link asked, somewhat confused. Tetra didn't hear, she was picking up his weapons and shoving it into his arms. "Someone said we could stay there for breakfast!" Tetra screamed. "Where?" Link asked. What was she talking about? They were the only one's on the island! "This girl invited us! Come on!" Tetra screamed, backtracking. Link followed behind.   
  
Finally they reached the hut. Tetra walked in. Tina was there, a pile of fruit beside her. Her dad was sleeping. "Hi!" Tina greeted with a smile. Tetra smiled back. Link put his stuff near the door and walked in. But when his and Tina's eyes met, they widened. They starred at each other for a moment. Link, after starring at each oher for a minute, he grabbed his stuff and left. "Don't worry about him, he's weird." Tetra said when Tina's eyes clearly said 'what's with him?'. "So, where did you get the food? It's REALLY good......"  
  
Link was now sitting by the river, a new addition of thoughts thrown into his mind. Why was Tina here? When did she wash up on the island with her dad? Suddenly, memories seemed to enter his mind.   
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Bye mom!" Link waved to his mom when she rowed off in the boat. Link didn't know where she was going, or when she would be back. Aryll was in the cradle inside, since she was only a year old at the time, and Link was six. His mom had told him to look after her until she got back, but Link never reliazed that she would never come back.   
  
Link went inside and did random things around the house, like look after Aryll and draw. Link was a pretty good drawer, but he never drawed often. Then Grandma came in the door. Grandma had went somwhere, and Link didn't know where she had gone either. "Where's mom?" Grandma asked, looking at Links drawing, then sitting down in the shair near the fire. "She said she had to go somewhere, but she never told me where she was going." Grandma just nodded and the day went on while they waited. The waited the next day the same way, an the one after that. Link was getting very worried about his mom.  
  
Then, one day, he was sitting on the porch (balcony, patio, whatever), when he saw a boat coming in with two people on it, a man and a young girl about his age. Link walked up to the boat. The man looked very sad and the little girl just smikled at him. She got out of the boat, while the man went up to Link's house to give a letter to his Grandma. She walked up to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tina! You're Link, right?" Link just nodded. He rarely spoke to anyone, except for the islanders, his grandma and his mother. "Guess what? Your mom is going to be my mom now, isn't that cool?"  
  
That was the most painful part of the memory. You would have cried if you'd seen the shock on Link's face. "She wanted me to give this to you!" Tina handed Link the necklace his mom always wore. It had a picture of him and her in it. His mom was smiling and Link was laughing in the picture. Now that would never happen again. "Well, I'll see you later!"   
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
So that's why Link never really liked Tina. He had always thought of her as the person that stole his mom away. Even though that sounded childish, he never cared. He had not seen his mom since the day she left 6 years ago. But Link still held on to that necklace and kept it safe. "HELLO? Earth to Link!!!" Link turned around to see Tetra standing there. "Are you ok? I've been saying that for like, two minutes!" Tetra told him, setting down four blankets that Tina must have gave him. "Wanna make camp here? It looks way nicer then it did in the field." Tetra asked. Link just nodded, having another flashback.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Link never ate for weeks, he was so depressed (well he did eat, but not alot). Nothing mattered to him anymore, knowing that his mom wasn't going to be here. He was going to throw the necklace into the sea, but he knew that it was better to hold on to memories and deal with them instead of throwing them away.  
  
One day, a Rito postman had dropped mail into Link's postbox. He ran out to get it, he knew that it was for him, since it was in his postbox. He ran inside and gave the letter to his grandma. "Grandma, Grandma! I got mail! Can you read it to me?" Link was bouncing up and down with joy. He was always excitied when he got mail. "Ok, hold your horses Link." She put on her glasses. "It's from your mother." Link just frowned. He could remember the letter perfectly. It was the last time that he heard from his mom, and he remembered it perfectly. Here's what it said:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
How are you sweetie? Are you doing ok? I hope that you are not sad that I left. I would have brought you and Aryll with me, but I knew that yoiu would have wanted to stay home on Outset.  
  
Make sure you take care of that necklace. I won't be able to send you any gifts from here! I'm on here on Windfall. Maybe you'll see me if you come to visit? We can just spend some time together?  
  
Take good care of Grandma and Aryll for me.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: Whew, this was a long chapter! It's almost 1:00!!! Make sure you review!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	6. The Necklace

Dayna: I'm VERY happy right now!!!!  
  
Medli: Why?  
  
Dayna: Because I reached my goal of 10 reviews!!! --Hallelujah song is in background--  
  
Medli: Well, you really only have nine reviews.....since you told them why chapter 5 was taking so long to be uploaded.  
  
Dayna: --Sighs-- I guess.........Well, anywho, thanks for the review Katherine! Yes, the chapter was sad. :( I think I'm becoming the queen of emotions now.  
  
Medli: Oh, quit bragging, and start the story!!!  
  
Dayna: Here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, the first game would have come out LOOOOOOOONG before 1986.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The Necklace  
  
"What are you thinking about???" Tetra asked Link, looking at him. Link turned around. "Nothing." Link said. He got up to help make the bed type thing that Tetra was making. The rain had stopped, but there were still clouds overhead. At the corner of her eye, she saw something hanging around Links neck. It was a silver chain with a silver pendant. It looked like it opened up.  
  
Tetra touched it, looking at it. Link caught her holding the necklace. "Why are you doing to my necklace???" Link asked. "I'm just looking at it." Tetra opened up the locket. She saw this little boy and an older looking girl, probably the boys mother. She assumed that the little boy was Link, and the older girl was his mom. "Is that you?" Tetra asked, pointing to the laughing face of the boy in the picture. Link nodded. "And who's that?" Tetra asked, pointing to the taller girl. She assumed that it was his mom, but she asked just to make sure. Link sighed. He knew what she was getting at. "That's my mom." Link said. "She 'disappered' when I was only six." "Oh." Tetra said. They just continued to make the bed in silence. Then the rain started again.  
  
"Just great. Why does it always rain? Is this like, a tropical island?" Tetra asked herself. Link shrugged. "Umm, are you hungry? I'll go find some food." Link said. Tetra nodded. "OK, I'll just stay here." She sat down on the bed. Link took off the necklace. "Can you hold on to this for me?" Link asked, handing her the necklace. "Yeah." She put it in her pocket. Link then went off to look for food. Tetra took the necklace out of her pocket and looked at it again. The necklace looked very old. She opened it, and the picture fell out. "Damn!" She looked everywhere for the picture. It wasn't on the blanket. It wasn't anywhere on the grass. Thankfully, it didn't go in the water. "Where is it?!" Tetra screamed, looking for it desprately. Finally, she found the picture near the shore of the river. She snatched it and went back over to the bed. Unfourgunetly, the picture wouldn't go back in the locket. "Oh, come on!" Tetra yelled. "Link is going to be so mad......."   
  
Dayna: Me so sorry that it was short! The next chapter will be ALOT longer!  
  
Medli: Maybe not listening to Zelda music while you write your stories may help?  
  
Dayna: Hmm, may be......well stay tuned for next chapter!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	7. The Argument

Dayna: Dun dun duuunnnnn........I'm back!!!  
  
Medli: Whoop........  
  
Dayna: ME HAVE 13 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing again, Zeldafreak and Katherine!!! I feel bad for Link too. :( But, there are always happy endings!!!! I've read the story up to when they start the first temple. Tell your sister that I think the story kicks major ass so far! :-  
  
Medli: Is Tetra going to die because she lost the picture?  
  
Dayna: You're going to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would be one of the main characters!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: The Argument  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Link had found alot of food. Most of them were fruits, but he had also found some veggies, too. Before he left, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tina there. "Link! I haven't talked to you for several years!" Tina smiled and gave him a hug. "Yeah, I guess." Link simpily said. How DARE you touch, or even talk to me, Link thought in his head. "So, um, how's my mom?" Link asked. He had been dying to know how his mom was. "Well, I haven't seen her in a year, but last time I saw her she was great!!!" Tina said with a smile. Geez, how helpful, he thought to himself, and Tina's FLIRTING with me?! It was quite obvious. "Well, I have to go, and you do too by the looks of it! Come by sometime!" Tina said, giving him another hug and running off. Now Link's good mood was gone.  
  
"Oh, please!!!!" Tetra was starting to get VERY impatient with this picture. Finding it was one thing, and at least that was possible, but getting it in the locket was even more impossible then living a lifetime without food or water. "Umm, Tetra, what are you doing?" A voice said. It was Link. "Trying to get this stupid picture in your locket.....THERE!!!" Finally the picture was in! It was wrinkled and ripped on the corners, but it was still decent looking overall. "Err.....here's your necklace." Tetra handed it to him. Now Link was in the worst mood ever.   
  
"Why was it out of the necklace anyway?!" Link asked. Tetra just rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I got the picture back, didn't I? It's not a big deal." "I care! And it is a big deal! It's the last thing I ever got from my mom!" Link screamed."So?! Your mom is probably still alive! You can always get another picture!!! And if you could just tell me about what happened to your mom!" Tetra screamed, getting more peeved by the second. "Why tell you? You'd probably mock me!" Link retorted back. " I don't mock you!" Tetra screamed back. "As much!" Link said to himself. "What?" Link sighed. "Nothing." "Well, you said something!" Tetra said back. Link just sighed, whatever, he thought to himself. "And I don't mock people." Tetra said to herself. "Yes you do!!! You say you're going to be nice, but in the end you are always mean!!! If your gonna make a personality up, stick with it!!!" Link screamed. "Well, at least I don't make people feel bad about everything for no reason." Tetra screamed back, very peed off. "Some friend you are." And she walked away. "Good ridance." Link thought to himself, picking up the blankets to return to Tina.  
  
Tetra was walking along the beach. She hated everything. She hated the island, she hated Link and she hated herself. Why did she have to open that necklace and wreck the picture? If he was that protective of it, then something REALLY bad must have happened in the past. She walked further down the beach, and she fell into a dark cell. She let out a peircing shriek as she fell in.  
  
Dayna: How was it? I would have made it longer, but I need a nap and my mom wants on the computer!!!  
  
Medli: Please review!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	8. Seeing the Past

Dayna: --Smiles-- Once again, I am back!  
  
Medli: Oh joy........  
  
Dayna: --glares-- Well, I have over 15 reviews!!! :D I have new reviewer, windwaker03!!! He (or she) likes the story!!! To Katherine: Was that a good cliff-hanger? Cause you said that you couldn't stand the suspense!!!  
  
Medli: Come on, start the story all ready!!  
  
Dayna: OK, thanks to anyone else who reviewed, and on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be writing a 'disclaimer', I'd be writing a 'claimer'!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Seeing the Past   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OWWW!!!!" Tetra screamed as she fell into the cell-like room. She moved to get up, but a pain jolted through her leg that almost made her whimper (imagine Tetra whimpering? That'd be kinda funny). She turned to look at her leg, trying to see what was hurting it. There were three huge splinters in her leg, and there was a humongous wound on her ankle. It was deep, and it was bleeding. Alot.  
  
"And I thought my day wouldn't get any worse?" Tetra said to herself. She took off the bandana that was around her neck and tied it to her ankle. She wished that she could get out of here. But the way back outside was at least 30 feet in the air, and there were metal bars keeping her in. And she didn't want to drag herself against the floor, either. She screamed, she so mad right now. I shouldn't scream, she thought to herself. Link would probably get mad at me for no reason.' Tetra decided to fall asleep. It would give time for her leg to feel better, and she could get some energy and try to make attempts to escape. She closed her eyes, not expecting the dream she was going to have.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tetra's Dream  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tetra found herself on Outset Island. No one was outside, except for this boy near the shore. He was waving good-bye to his mom. She took a good look at him. It was Link! Aww, he's so cute. Tetra thought, but then shook it out of her head. Quit it Tetra! You are going soft!!!, Tetra scolded herself. She walked up to little Link and tried to shake his shoulder, but her hand just went through his body. She couldn't be seen or heard. Then time started to go fast for a couple of days. But when time stopped, she saw this man and a little girl in a canoe type boat. Link walked out of the house, as if he was greeting the people. Tetra also remembered that the lady that left in the beggining of her dream never came back.   
  
The man in the boat walked up to Link's house, something in his hand. Tetra walked up to the two kids and listened to their conversation. "Guess what?" The little girl said to Link. Tetra assumed that the little girl was Tina. She looked alot like she did today, as did Link. "Your mom is going to be my mom now, isn't that cool?" Tetra looked over to Link, feeling VERY bad for the poor kid. Now all of her anger for Link just melted away. But maybe this never happened? But how could she explain him not talking or going anywhere near this Tina girl? Who knew? Finally her dad came back, and signaled for her to come into the boat. "Your mom wantred me to give you this." She handed them the exact same necklace that Link wore today. "Well, bye!" Tina said and ran off into the boat. Nice way to tell the poor kid, Tetra thought to herself (hint or sarcasm).   
  
Then time went fast again. But when time went normal, she found herself in Link's house. She looked at everything. Upstairs, downstairs, Aryll, but then she decide to check out what was going on with Link. Link seemed to be asking his grandma to read a letter to him. "Ok, ok Link, hold your horses!" She said. Then she started to read the letter outloud. Tetra listened to that entire letter. His mom couldn't send him any gifts? He couldn't see her alot, or anymore?   
  
-------------------------------  
  
End of Tetra's Dream  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Tetra?" She heard someone say as she was waking up. She felt someone patting her cheek, trying to get her to wake up. It was Link. Tetra jolted awake. "Are you ok?" Link asked. "I heard you screaming, so I can to see what was wrong." "Oh." Tetra wasn't really paying much attention. "I just had the strangest dream." Tetra said outload. Why was this dream so important to her now? If she was on the piarate ship she would of just shook it off and she would have never remembered it unless she had the same one the next night. "What was this dream about?" Link asked, sitting beside her. Tetra told him, and Link was silent. "But that probably never happened, right?" Tetra said, looking at him. But Link just looked to the floor, not saying a word. Oh my gosh, Tetra thought to herself. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "For what?" Link asked. "Everything. It's just that, I didn't know......." Tetra whispered, thinking if there was something in the shadows, she didn't want it to hear. "Umm, can we please not talk about it?" Link asked. Tetra nodded, now not really wanting to talk about it either.   
  
But Tetra couldn't help herself but give him a kiss on the cheek. Link smiled at her and looked up at the door 30 feet up and sighed. Then he looked at her leg. "What happened to your leg?" Link said, looking at it. "Oh, I must have got the splinters from my leg rubbing against the door when I fell, and I probably scratched my ankle on something when I fell too." Tetra said, taking off the bandana to look at the ankle. It didn't look too pretty........  
  
'If we ever get out of here, just put water on it. That would help it for now." Link told her. Tetra just nodded. Right then and now, she did want to tell him how she felt about him, but she was so nervous to bring it up. Link was also feeling the same way. Tetra grabbed the nearest rock and wrote on the wall: I think I'm in love with you. She tried to make it neat so he could read it, but she never wrote anything that much. Link read it and grabbed another rock and wrote: I think I'm falling in love too. Tetra read it back and smiled. They were about to go for a kiss on the lips when the door of the cell was shut, blocking out all the light.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: MWAHAHAHA!!! Cliff hanger! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I don't update alot during the weekdays because I hang out eith my friends agter school most of the time, but I'll have alot of time to update durning the summer!!!  
  
Medli: Be sure to review or I'll break your Wind Waker game!!!  
  
Dayna: :O Beter do what she says......  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	9. Exchanging Apologizes

Dayna: Hello!!!! I'm updating this at 6:00 in the morning, and I uploaded chapter 8 at 5:00 in the morning because I felt bad for not updating yesterday!!!  
  
Medli: You always feel bad about something.......  
  
Dayna: Well, guess what? This chapter is the second last one in the story!  
  
Medli: ............  
  
Dayna: But no worries, after my next story that I am writing, I'm making a sequel!!!  
  
Medli: Yay!!!! Can I introuduce it with you?  
  
Dayna: Yes, you can introuduce the sequel with me! It's won't be Unknown Love 2 without you introuducing it too!!!  
  
Medli: --crosses arms-- Link is going to introduce the next story you're writing with you........so I stole the Wind Waker for revenge........  
  
Dayna: O.O Oooookay. Well, thanks for reviewing Nny11, and everyone else who reviewed! Lemme start the chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would have never made Majora's Mask (I'm sorry but I HATE Majora's Mask.........PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ps. What is a writers block? I'm left out of all of the complaining and gossiping of writers block!!!! .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Exchanging Apologizes  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door that was 30 feet in the air closed up, with not one bit of light showing. The bars to the cell rose, and a couple of torches lit up. "So, I guess we get going, right?" Link asked, looking at Tetra. She just nodded. Link got up and started to walk. "Umm, Link?" Tetra called. Link turned around. "I can't really walk to good......." Tetra told him, blushing for some reason (I blush all the time when I tell a boy that I can't walk). "Oh, well, you can get on my back if you want." He offered. Tetra nodded. She tried to stand up, but it was practically impossible. Tetra held on to Link for balance, and eventually Tetra got on his back. It felt weird to be so tall....  
  
They (or should I say, Link?) walked down the tunnel for which seemed like eternity, not meeting anything. They probably wouldn't meet any monsters of some sort, since this island was probably made monster-free by Tina's dad. Only a couple of harmless rats scurryed around, but Link would spread the All-Purpose bait near the nests and by more bait from the rats for other rat nests up the tunnel.  
  
To pass the time, Tetra and Link had random conversations, but finally they reached light. "Are we going to that statue?" Link asked, just as eagar to get off the island as she was. "No duh!" Tetra cried, a look of joy on her face. But before they got to the statue, Tina ran in front of them. "Hi!" Tina cried, a smile on her face. Tetra was glad to see her, but was kinda still feeling bad for Link about what she said to him six years earlier. Link just eyed her, not sure of what was going to happen next.  
  
"What were you guys doing in there? Did you fall in the cell by the beach?" Tina asked, her blue eyes wide. Link just nodded, while Tetra tried to look at his face, making sure he wasn't going to snap. "Umm, you may not believe this, but I found this near my hut." Tina handed him a stack of letters wrapped together by string. "It seems like they never mailed them to Outset, but they kept sent them here. I guess the Rito knew that you'd be coming here sometime in your lifetime." Link accepted the letters, looking at them. "Umm, Link? I'm sorry abou the rough start. I'm going to apologize, but I need to be on my way." Tina smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again?" And she ran off into the bushes.  
  
"Weird." Tetra said, snatching the letters in Link's hands. "Who are these from?" She asked, while Link took her off his back, since it was starting to hurt. "I don't know." Link said, taking them back. He untied the string which was around the letters and dropped it on the ground, and it flew off in the wind. He turned one letter around to read the senders address. It was from his mom! His mom had tried to keep contact with him! Link read the letters to himself, Tetra asking about what it said through out the entire time he was reading the letters. But the last letter was his least favourite one. Here is what it said:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
We are sad to tell you this, but your mother has unforgunetly passed on. We are sorry to tell you this over mail instead of in person. You wouldn't be able to understand us through our sobs.  
  
From, Tina and her father  
  
Link was VERY sad over this, even though this was written to him over 2 years ago. Why did his mother die? He should have been there. But she was the one who made the stupid mistake of leaving, not him. Link walked over to the river and chucked the letter in and watched it flow out to the Great Sea.   
  
Tetra was now limping over to him. "Link, you shouldn't walk that fast, I can barely even limp, you know!" Tetra scoffed, holding on to his shoulder while she balanced on the non sore foot. Link gave her a quick kiss on the forehead for some strange reason. "We'll have to go to that statue tommorow, since it's only our second day here." Link said, sad. Tetra frowned. "Oh yeah, well, we can sleep here, right?" Tetra asked, now desprate to sleep. "Yeah. Let's sleep."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: Me done!   
  
Medli: She doesn't think it is very good, but I do! :D  
  
Dayna: Yeah, well, stay tuned for the last chapter!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	10. A Little Update For You All

Dayna: I am back............I have a BIG secret that you are all going to kill me for, but I'm sure this will lift your spirits!!!! Medli is at home, VERY sad about the this last chapter, or is it? Err, never mind, hopefully you'll like the LAST chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would make Link even hotter then he is now! (Link is so fine............--drools--)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: A Little Update for You All  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining again when Tetra had woke up. The weather was depressing, but she was also excited too. They were going to be getting off the island today!!! It was clearly early in the morning, but Tetra didn't want to waste any time.  
  
"Link, Link!" Tetra hissed, shaking him. "We're getting off the island today, so wake up!!!" Link swatted her hand away and turned over. "LINK!!!!" Tetra whined, now getting pissed off. "Don't you want to get off this island? If you do, live without your 12 hours of stupid sleep and GET UP!!!!!!!" Link moaned and opened his eyes. "Wha?" Link said quietly, looking at Tetra. "Do you want to get off this island? If ya do, then get up!" Tetra repeated again. Link looked at at her again and got up, still half asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: Ok, I just wanted to update because I felt bad for not doing it all weekend. I'm starting another story (still a Wind Waker story), so I may not be updating as much with this story (trust m, the next story is going to be REALLY good). And, this is NOT the last chapter. MWAHAHAHA!!! SUCKERS!!!! --everyone glares at me-- Err, I guess I'd better run. Well, I'll update soon, and be sure to read my story!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	11. The Red Temple

Dayna: Sorry I didn't finish off chapter 10! :( Hopefully you are all standing by, still going to read. UNforguenetly, Medli is mad at me.......  
  
Medli: You bet I am........  
  
Dayna: Don't you have something to say to Katherine?  
  
Medli: Thanks hoping I am feeling ok. You are SO cool! --gives Katherine a hug--  
  
Dayna: And thanks to everyone who reviewed! --reads Zeldafreak84067's review-- :O I'd better start the chapter.........  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be the hero's sidekick!!! .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: The Red Temple  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tetra and was practically sprinting for the statue, Link running behind. "Wait up!" Link called after her, but Tetra wasn't paying attention. She wanted to get off the island, and she wanted to get off of it NOW.  
  
She skidded to a stop once she reached the staute. Link stopped running when he reached her. 'Gods, she runs fast....' he thought to himself, but he didn't have time to think about other stuff. Tetra was eager to get off the island. And when Tetra wanted something, she got it.  
  
"OK, you ready?" She asked, facing him. Link nodded, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed and looked up at the statue.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Umm, shouldn't have it glowed or something like that?" Link asked, looking at Tetra. Tetra just ignored his question. "Maybe we have to kiss again?" She asked outloud. "Maybe." She kissed him on the cheek and looked at the statue again. "FOR NAYRU'S SAKE YOU STUPID STATUE!!! LET US OFF THE DAMN ISLAND!!! I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY CREW SO WE CAN LOOK FOR THE NEXT HYRULE!!! LET US OFF!!!" Tetra screamed in one breath. Link just looked at bher as if she was nuts. Well, she was.......  
  
But instead of a glowing statue, the ground shook. "Whats going on Link?" Tetra asked, looking at him. "How am I suppose to know?" Link said back, looking at where the ground was rising. It looked like a cave had formed.   
  
"This is the Red Temple. Complete it, return and you may go." A mysterious voice said. Tetra and Link looked at each other confused. "Do we go in?" Tetra asked again. "Yup." Link replied as they walked into the cave.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: I know it's not very good, but hey, it's Part 2 of chapter 10!!!  
  
Medli: Review or I'll break your computer, your Gamecube and all of your games.  
  
Dayna: Her threats are getting better by the minute, aren't they?  
  
Medli: --glares--  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Dayna 


	12. Defeating the Red Temple: Part one

Dayna: Hi! Welcome to chapter 12!!!!  
  
Medli: Yay, you're actually writing it....  
  
Dayna: I know!!! Thanks for the reviews, Zeldafreak and Celebrean! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!  
  
Medli: ...........  
  
Dayna: Quit starring at me like that......you're scaring me.......  
  
Medli: Shouldn't you know by now that that look means start the chapter?  
  
Dayna: Oh yeah, hehe, right.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, all of my friends would help me make the games!!! (On Fanfiction and in real life.)  
  
PS I am going to try to make the story last for 13-15 chapters!!!  
  
..................................................................................  
  
Chapter 12: Defeating the Red Temple: Part One  
  
..................................................................................  
  
Link and Tetra walked into the dark, gloomy temple. There were torches, but that barely helped them see through the dark. They met absolutley nothing throughout the first part of the temple.   
  
"Isn't it strange that we haven't met anything yet?" Tetra asked, looking at Link with a questioning look. "Sorta. But we'll probably meet something in that room over there." He said, pointing to the door about 8 feet ahead of them. The walked up to it. The door was stainless steal, and there was moss growing around the egdes. They opened the door and entered the room. It was just a puzzle. The had to arrange the shapes to make a picture. They had to make a Trifore in the midde of the room.   
  
"This is gonna be easy." Link said outloud. Eventually, they made a Triforce symbol in the middle of the room. It sunk down into the floor. The door on the other side of the room opened up. "Lets go." They both said as they walked towards the door. But before they could reach the door, a dark orb surronded Tetra. The orb made a warp type thing.   
  
"Help me Link!" Tetra screamed, thrashing around. Link tried to grab her hand to pull her out, but when he touched the darkness, it felt like 10,000 nails were beig hammered into his hand. He jolted it away in pain. The tip of his fingers were going red. He looked up just in time to see the portal disapper, Tetra going with it.  
  
................................................................  
  
Tetra was thrown into a small, dark cell, like the one she fell into on the beach. But this one was so small she had to stand so she could fit in it. She also noticed many other people were in cells like the one she was in. So other couples had washed up on the island and attempted to defeat the Red Temple!!! So this was like a trap so the island wouldn't disapper!!!   
  
Clever thinking, but with Link up there, about to defeat the Red Temple, they'd be free before they knew it.  
  
..................................................................  
  
Link had been through rooms, deafeating Moblins and Darknuts mostly, plus an occasional Re-Deads. He had to be getting to the Mini-Boss soon....  
  
But one thing was banging hard on his mind. Where was Tetra? Was she OK? Many other questions went through his head. He finally snapped back to reality when he heard a scream. He looked up to see three Stalfo's ambushing him. Plus a Re-Dead behind them. Practically using all his bombs, he defeated them. And he got a Cell Key? What was that? He shrugged it off and put it in his pouch, and continued on the same way......  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Dayna: How was this? Good? Cahpter 13 will be much longer! Promise!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	13. Deafeating the Red Temple: Part Two

Dayna: Mwehehehe. Chapter 13 coming up!!!  
  
Medli: What are you, a chef?  
  
Dayna: No, but I'm going to ask my mom to teach me to cook. But enough of that. ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!!! :D  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd make this story into a game!!! I'd make money off of it!!!  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Chapter 13: Defeating the Red Temple: Part Two  
  
.....................................................................  
  
The Re-Dead vanished and evapourated into a huge cloud of smoke. Link was almost at the end of the temple, thank gods. He had ran out of bombs, which made him screwed if there were any more Re-Deads up the road. Luckily there wasn't. Maybe he was getting closer to the room where Tetra was??? Hopefully she wasn't hurt.....  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Tetra looked around the room, trying to find a way out of the cell. That was impossible, since there was Moblins guarding the place, ready to charge if someone even made an attempt of escaping. Why are these temples so well guarded? Not like they weren't going to be ambushed anyway....  
  
Suddenly grabbing her attention, she heard small sobs. Looking around, she asumed that the person who was crying was in a cell next to her. She peeked through a smal crack in the wall of her cell, and sure enough, she saw a girl crying. She had to be about nine or ten at the least. The girl had long red hair and green eyes. Her hair was sticking to her face due to the tears she was crying out. She also looked as if she had saw a ghost of Ganon holding a sword above her head.   
  
"Are you ok? You're crying a little loud." Tetra hissed through the crack. The little girl stopped crying and looked through the crack, examining Tetra.   
  
"You're that pirate girl, Tetra!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Tetra asked, kind of taken aback. Did this girl stalk her?   
  
"Oh, pardon me!" For a ten year oold she sure was polite. "I heard about you and your adventures with the Hero of Winds. I think those stories are quite cool! I'm Eena by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you Eena." Tetra said and concentrated on getting out without getting caught.  
  
But little Eena wasn't finished just quite yet.....  
  
"Is the Waker of Winds here? Is he upstairs, fighting the monsters in the Red Temple?" Eena smothered her with more questions.   
  
"Yes, Link is upstairs, and is probably on his way now." She replied to he weakly, not even sure if her own statement was true...........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link watched as the Wizzdrobe evapourtated into a huge puff of smoke. "That had to be the last monster..." He said to himself. He looked up towards the next door. It sure looked diffrent. It looked like it was made of 24 carrot gold, and it had a key hole in it. Link tried to find on of his small keys, but then remembered that he had noine left.  
  
"Oh, right."   
  
Link said to himself, lifting the Cell Key from his pouch. He placed it in the lock, then turned it. The key didn't disapper like most of his other keys would have. The door unlocked. He let himself in, and the door shut close behind him, it permanatly locking itself up with bars jumping from the ground. Not far off, he was glad to see Tetra. He had to free her from that small, cramped up cell.   
  
He also had to take care of those Moblin guards, but that would be a piece of cake.  
  
He aimed the arrow, and let go. The arrow imbedded itself into the Moblins head as he also vanished into a puff of smoke. The other Moblin being too dumbwitted to notice that partner had been killed, he falled to the same fate. Link sprinted across the room to Tetra's cell, and shook the bar with his hands. Even with the help of his Power Gauntlets, the bars would shake loose and fall to the ground.   
  
He didn't really notice that Eena was starring at him. So he isn't just a made-up character, she thought to herself. He's really real!!! She rethought of the story great-grandfather had told the night before he died. These were his words before he died:  
  
_"Remember, if you meet any hero of some sort, be respectful........  
  
.....and be sure to say hi to them for me........"   
_  
Eena was going to do so. But she was going to wait until she was out of the cell.  
  
The golden key turned in the lock and the bars opened, and Tetra walked out. "It's about time!" She scolded, now mad. "Do you know how cramped up it is in there?"   
  
"Sorry I didn't see to your needs!" Link retorted back. Not another fight, not now. When they were going to be off in merely minutes. But Eena took care of that.  
  
"Errr, can you get me out too?" Eena squeaked, trying to see through the bars.   
  
"Oh, umm, sure." Link replied, putting the Cell Key in the lock. This time, the key disappered into thin air. "I guess it only can be used 3 times....."  
  
Eena stepped out, finally glad to be out of that cell after a week of being there. "Thank you! Now, are we going to save everyone else?"  
  
"Everyone else?" Link and Tetra said at the same time.   
  
"There's no one else here except for us. Are you blind?" Tetra asked in her usual snobby way. "And we don't have time to save other people! We need to get off of this island!"   
  
Eena started to tear up. "B-but my little sister is in there......"   
  
"C'mon Tetra, it's her little sister. You helped me to get back my sister when she was kidnapped."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO, it wouldn't take alot of time to find a couple more people, would it?" Link asked.  
  
Tetra just rolled her eyes in reply.  
  
"Yay!!! Thank you so much!!! They are in another chamber, I'll lead you there!" She said as she skipped away, looking behind her occasionaly to see if Tetra and Link were behind her.  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Dayna: Now is the good part. You can be in the story! We need at least 2 people to sign up!!!!  
  
Medli: Sign up today or the next chapter won't come up!!!!  
  
Dayna: So there will be 15 chapters! Better then 10, right?  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	14. Deafeating the Red Temple: Part Three

Dayna: OK!!! Hello to everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing Katherine and Carrie-Dreamer!!!   
  
Medli: :D   
  
Dayna: Why are you smiling.   
  
Medli: Because you are finally putting someone in the story!!!  
  
Dayna: Yes. Katherine is going to be in this chapter, along with me!!!! Since I don't know how long your hair is, I'm going to make it shoulder length!!!!  
  
Medli: ......no, not you.......in the story......  
  
Dayna: Oh, shut up............  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, Re-Deads would be adorable little bunny-rabbits that you could pet!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: Defeating the Earth Temple: Part 3  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been walking around for at least 30 minutes. Eena was still skipping about, leading them to the prison where everyone else was being held. Tetra and Link were getting worn out, but not so worn out that if a boss fight came up that they would be to tired to fight it. This continued on for another half an hour.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
In a cell..................  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
In a cell, in the other prison, two girls were in a cell. Since all of the cells were bigger in this chamber, two people were thrown into each one. The two girls in this chamber were.....  
  
Da da da DAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Katherine and Dayna.........  
  
Both girls had brown hair and blue eyes. Katherine's hair was longer than Dayna's. Dayna's was in it's in-between stage. It wasn't short but it wasn't long either. Katherine had more of a personality like Tetra's, a good leader, bold, and incredibally brave, and Dayna had more of a personality like Link, somewhat ignored, respectful but also brave.  
  
"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" They both chanted quietly. They did the little kiss, hug, hide routine with their thumbs, and then started their thumb-war. But one of the rules in that chamber was 'no fun'......  
  
The Moblin on a horse walked up to the chamber and banged on the bars with his spear. "No talking!!!" He screamed, turning around and going back to his duties. Both girls gave him the finger when he turned around and went back to being bored.......  
  
For some reason, both girls had come here from the future. They had washed up on shore of the island, met, freaked because one of the was Dj SpRiTe and the other was Chibi Sheik, found the Red Temple and got caught. They had been in here for four days. And they had only been fed 3 days ago. And the food didn't taste very good either.   
  
Katherine sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Why couldn't have we been in a Zelda game?" Katherine asked the air.  
  
"We are. That Moblin is a monster in the Wind Waker......" Dayna said. The girls looked at the other and silently screamed in happiness...............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Link, Tetra and Eena............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tetra complained, now dragging behind them. Eena turned around and pointed to a door.  
  
"Here we are!!!"   
  
Tetra looked up and smiled, happy that they were finally there. "Thank Farore!!" Tetra ran to the door and opened it. She widenend her eyes at what she saw and slammed it shut again. Link gave her a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is this huge-ass Moblin in there on a horse....." That was all Tetra said.  
  
"Lemme see!!" Eena said, shoving them out of the way and opening the door to peer inside. Sure enough, there was a huge Moblin in there, smacking a certain cell with two brunettes in there with his spear. They were both giggling like crazy, looking at the door and giggling again. Eena moved out of the way and Link looked in. Now, instead of giggling, the girls starred at him. Then the went into a gigglefest again.  
  
"We can use those girls as our avantage! That Moblin is preoccupied with them, trying to make them be quiet!!! We can go at it without it noticing us sneaking up on it. But be sure not to kill the horse though....." Link said. Tetra looked into there again. She starred at the monster for a long time, then nodded. This thing had to be bigger than it's normal size, and that was big.  
  
The hero and the pirate snuck in there, the ten year old following behind. Dayna and Katherine stopped giggling and watched the couples every move. Link looked at them and made a small giggling sign, saying 'Giggle again!!!' The girls knew what he was saying and started a small gigglingfest once more. Everyone else in the cells starred at them like they were nuts.   
  
Ready to pounce, Tetra and Link got into these jumping positions, their sword/dagger ready. They then sprung into the air, embedding the sword into the Moblins neck. The Moblin screamed in furry. The startled horse began o buck and gallop around the small space. Tetra plummeted to the ground. Link deepend his swod into the Moblins neck more and then fell off onto the stone ground. The Moblin then disappered into black smoke. The cell doors opened, and everyone accuanted or reaccuanted with everyone else. Katherine and Dayna jumped out of the cell, finally able to strech.  
  
"THANK GOD!!! My muscles were cramped!!! I swear, if I have muscle pains, the freakin Moblin is paying for surgery!!!" Dayna screamed. Katherine just laughed and nodded in agreement. "S-sur-ger-y?" Link asked, looked at them as if they were crazy. Surgery? What the heck was that? Dayna and Katherine looked at him and smiled.  
  
"It's when people cut you open and rearrange your guts." Katherine answered him. Link made that 'O.o' face. "What are your names?" Link asked. Of course, with Dayna being all bashful and blushing, Katherine had to answer. "I'm Katherine and she's Dayna." She introuduced with a smile. Tetra walked up beside them.   
  
"Can we go now!!! We are this close to being able to leave. That snapped Dayna back to reality. "Oh yeah, that warp is waiting for us outside!!!" Dayna rememered. "Come on!" Dayna yelped, grabbing Katherine's arm and running out the huge gap where everyone was running out of. Link and Tetra ran after them.   
  
Of course, there was a blue warp on the beach waiting for them. But no one noticed that poor ol' Dayna had fallen into a cell like thing that Tetra had fallen into earlier. Katheine went into the warp, floating into the air back to the future.  
  
"Bye!!! Thanks for your help!!!" Link and Tetra called up to her, waving. She waved back, and she disappered.   
  
Link and Tetra looked at each other and rushed to the statue.........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna (from inside the cell): Review!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Dayna 


	15. It Was Only a Dream?

Dayna (Still inside the cell): OK everyone, the last chapter.   
  
Medli: is crying I don't the story to end!!!  
  
Dayna: No worries, you're introducing the sequel, remember!!!  
  
Medli: Oh yeah.....  
  
Dayna: Well, on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be Japanese......  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: It was only a dream......  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Tetra and Link sprinted to the statue. When they got there, tons of couples were kissing and disappering, getting off the island. The finally reached the statue.   
  
"OK, this is it." Tetra said to herslef, facing Link. Link turned and faced her. They leaned in for the kiss.........  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Tetra........"  
  
Tetra just squirmed and closed her eyes shut.   
  
"Miss Tetra........."  
  
Tetra finally opened her eyes, seeing Nudge.  
  
"Miss Tetra!!! You slept in!!!" Nudge exclaimed.  
  
Tetra just gave him a funny look. "What's the status?"  
  
"We are at Windfall Miss."  
  
Tetra just nodded and Nudge left the room. When she was sure he was gone, Tetra ran to where Link slept. Of course, he was sleeping like a baby. "Link!" She hissed, shaking him like crazy. He moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"We're back!!!" She cried, smiling. But Link didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Huh?" Was his only reply. Tetra gave him a funny look. "We're back......off that island......" It was only a dream? Than none of that never happened....Katherine and dayna weren't real....there was no Moblins twice the size of Ganon........  
  
Tetra sighed. "Nevermind." And she went back to her room. Link just smiled when she had her back turned. How gullable is she? And went downstairs to help Niko with the swabbie work..........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dayna: That's it for Unknown Love!!!! Lookout for the sequel!!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading Unknown Love!!!  
  
Dayna 


End file.
